Lamaran Ron
by Infaramona
Summary: Ron iri dengan Harry yang telah labih dulu melamar Ginny, Ron ingin melamar Hermione juga. Apakah Ron berhasil melamar Hermione..? ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

N/A" ide ini kepikiran waktu lagi ada pelajaran kosong di sekolahku, maaf hasilnya jelek dan kurang memuaskan

* * *

Matahari menampakan dirinya dengan terlambat di daratan Inggris dan cahayanya masuk ke sebuah rumah kuno yang tak tampak di penglihatan manusia normal. Penghuni rumah tesebut langsung terbangun oleh cahaya hangat yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dan menggapai jam tangan kunonya yang ditaruh di meja samping kasurnya.

"Baru jam 9 pagi" dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan sudah berniat untuk memejamkan matanya kembali.

"APAA!" dia berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri dan langsung membangunkan sahabatnya yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"Ron, bangun!. Kita sudah terlambat, BANGUN!" teriak pemuda tersebut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, sebentar Harry, aku masih mau tidur" jawab pemuda yang bernama Ron itu.

"Ron, bangun sekarang juga atau kutinggal kau!" gumam Harry sebal.

"Aguamenti" aliran air meluncur dari tongkat pemuda berkacamata tersebut dan langsung tepat mengenai muka Ron.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun" Ron berkata "Lain kali bangunkan dengan cara yang biasa saja dong"

Ron masih mengumpat-ngumpat dengan Harry dan langsung melupakannya ketika dia tahu dia juga terlambat bekerja.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap , Harry meminta Kreacher untuk membungkuskan dua sarapan untuk Harry dan Ron karena mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sarapan. Mereka berdua ber-Apparate langsung menuju atrium Kementrian Sihir. Harry dan Ron langsung sukses dimarahi oleh Ketua Divisi Auror saat itu yaitu Jasper Hale, mereka diceramahi kira-kira setengah jam sampai mereka kembali diperbolehkan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Di ruangan tempat Harry dan Ron bekerja sudah terletak bertumpuk-tumpuk perkamen yang sudah menunggu untuk mereka kerjakan. Harry dan Ron berbagi ruangan kerja, ruangan mereka luasnya kira-kira sebesar kamar tidur Harry dulu di Privet Drive. Dengan langkah gontai mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Harry" panggil Ron setelah kira-kira sejam duduk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Harry dengan malas-malasan sambil membalik perkamen disebelahnya.

"Itu ada burung hantu di jendelamu" seru Ron sambil menunjuk ke jendela dibelakang Harry.

Harry bangkit dari kursi empuknya dan membuka jendela. Burung hantu tersebut langsung melesat masuk menuju meja kerja Harry dan kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah surat berwarna merah tua.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Ron sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ohh, ini dari calon istriku alias adikmu" jawab Harry dengan nada senang. Lesu dan letihnya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika membuka surat dari tunangannya itu.

Dear Harry

Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Falmouth Falcons dan aku ingin kau dan bersama Teddy menontonnya. Aku sudah meminta 2 tiket VVIP kepada menejer Holyhead Harpies dan mereka memberikannya. Aku sedang berlatih sekarang, soalnya aku tak mau mengecewakanmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya. 1 hal lagi, aku sangat rindu padamu. Sampaikan salam rindu dan sayangku kepada si kecil Teddy Bear.

With Love

Tunanganmu,

Ginevra Weasley

"Aku juga rindu dan sayang padamu Gin" Harry berkata sendiri sambil melipat surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jubahnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminta tiket itu untukku juga, aku kan kakakknya, aku juga ingin menontonnya" kata Ron dengan nada jengkel.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya Ron" jawab Harry masih dengan senyum terpasand diwajahnya.

Dengan wajah masam Ron kembali ke pekerjaannya kembali.'menyebalkan sekali adikku itu' rutuj Ron dalam hatinya. Selama dia menyelasaikkan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk tersebut, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Ron. Di pikirannya terngiang salah satu kata dari surat Harry tersebut. Bukan kata menonoton pertandingan tetapi dia memikirkan kata 'with love, tunanganmu'. Jika Ron mendapatkan surat dari Hermione, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kata 'tunanganmu' di dalam surat Hermione.

'Tentu saja' rutuk Ron dalam hati, dia belum melamar Hermione. Harry sudah Melamar Ginny 4 bulan lalu, dan dia juga sudah meminta izin kepada Mrs. Weasley untuk mempersunting Ginny sebagai istrinya. Tapi dia—dia terlalu pengecut untuk melamar Hermione.

"Harry" panggil Ron dengan suara agak tercekat.

"Iya, ada apa Ron?" tanya Harry sambil mendongak menatap wajah Ron. Ron langsung berdiri dan mengabaikan semua tugasnya dan langsung mendekati Harry.

"Ada apa sih Ron?" tanya Harry dengan sedikit mengerinyit "Kau keihatannya serius sekali"

"A-aku Cuma ingin bertanya.." Ron memulai "Bagaimana caranya k-kau mela.." Ron berhenti berbicara dan lansung menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa mukanya sangat panas sekarang ini.

"Bicara yang jelas dong" Harry berkata dengan agak jengkel tapi agak penasaran

"Ba-bagaimana caramu me-melamar Ginny, Harry?" Ron bertanya masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ohh itu, begi…" Harry berhenti dan langsung memandang wajah Ron dengan pandangan geli "Apakah kau ingin melamar Hermione?"

Ron langsung mengangguk dan mukanya langsung berubah seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ohh, ayolah sobat, kau tidak usah memasang tampang seperti itu" kata Harry dengan senyum terplester di wajahnya.

"Begini…" Harry kemudian bercerita kisahnya melamar Ginny. Mulai dari membeli cincin sampai dia menyewa sebuah café kecil romantis di dekat sungai Thames London dan langsung memberikan cincin tersebut kepada Ginny dan di berkata 'apakah kau mau menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan membesarkannya bersama denganku' hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana itu Harry sudah melamar Ginny dan menaikkan statusnya dari pacar ke tunangan. 2 hari setelah Harry melamar Ginny, diapun langsung melamar Ginny secara 'resmi' kepada Mr dan Mrs. Weasley.

"Menurutmu, sebaiknya bagaimana caraku untuk melamar Hermione" Ron bertanya dengan antusias.

"Terserah kau Ron, kau bisa mengikuti caraku jika kau kehabisan ide" Harry berkata santai "aku mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku dulu, nanti saja kita bicarakan di Grimmauld Place"

Ron kembali menuju pekerjaannya, tetapi dia hanya memandang perkamen dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali memikirkan cara untuk melamar Hermione. Sampai sore pun Ron masih belum menemukan ide di dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo, Ron, kita pulang" Ron sangat kaget ketika Harry menepuk punggungnya dan menjadi lebih kaget ketika mengetahui sudah waktunya pulang.

Setelah selesai membereskan ruangannya, Harry langsung mengajak Ron ber-Apparate menuju sebuah toko muggle bercat putih bernama _Indri's Jewelry_ dan Harry pun langsung menarik Ron masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Mau apa kita kesini?" bisik Ron sangat dekat ke telinga Harry

"Mau membeli cincin untuk Hermione, aku dulu membeli cincin untuk Ginny disini" jawab Harry

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang Muggle Harry" kata Ron cemas

"Tenang saja, kau bisa pakai punyaku dulu, nanti kau ganti dengan galleon" jawab Harry berbisik.

Dengan wajah pasrah bercampur senang Ron menuruti perintah Harry. Di Hadapan mereka ada seorang wanita cantik kira-kira berumur 22 tahun dengan rambut hitam lurus tersenyum ramah. Di seragam wanita tersebut terbordir hurum dengan tulisan Miley.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum

"Saya ingin membeli sebuah cincin untuk dia" jawab Harry sambil memiringkan jempolnya kearah Ron "melamar pacarnya"

"Tentu saja, apakah anda pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya wanita yang bernama Miley tersebut

"Iya, aku pernah kesini 4 bulan yang lalu juga untuk membeli cincin untuk pacarku" jawab Harry "Cincin yang kau pilihkan sangat cocok di jari tunanganku"

"Terimakasih sir, dan selamat karena gadis itu menerima lamaran anda'

"Thanks"

Harry kembali membantu Ron untuk menemukan cincin yang pas untuk Hermione. Setelah hampir seperempat jam berkeliling toko yang luas tersebut Ron masih belum juga mendapatkan cincin yang sesuai keinginannya.

"Apakah saya bisa membantu sir?" tanya Miley. Karena melihat Ron mengangguk pelan akhirnya Miley ikut membantu juga. Miley mengeluarkan beberapa produk terbaru dan memperlihatkannya kepada Ron. Setelah satu persatu kotak cincin tersebut dibuka, tidak ada juga yang menarik perhatian Ron.

"Apakah anda mempunyai foto pacar anda sir? Supaya saya bisa menentukan cincin yang cocok untuk dia" miley berkata masih dengan tersenyum, tapi Harry tahu bahwa Miley sudah mulai jengkel kepada Ron.

"ada" Ron berkata sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya. Harry yang melihat sekilas bahwa foto itu bergerak, alngsung cepat-cepat mengeluarkan foto Harry bertiga dengan Ron dan Hermione ala Muggle dan menyambar foto yang hendak diberika Ron kepada Miley.

"Lebih baik pakai foto yang didompetku saja, tapi isinya kami bertiga, tidak apa-apa kan" tanya Harry masih dengan pandangan was was, dan Ron yang melongo keheranan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Miley sambil mengambil foto dari tangan Harry. Setelah melihat foto tersebut, akhirnya Miley mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat hangat seperti mata Hermione dan memberikannya kepada Ron. Ron membukanya dan mendapati sebuah cincin emas putih berukiran rumit dan memiliki permata kecil. Ron langsung setuju untuk membeli cincin tersebut.

Dengan harga yang tidak murah, akhiranya Ron dan Harry keluar dengan sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan aku memberikan foto aku berdua dengan Hermione kepada wanita tersebut" Ron bertanya dengan nada curiga kepada Harry.

"Aku melihat foto tersebut bergerak Ron" jawab Harry "Wanita itu akan merasa dirinya sudah sinting ketika melihat foto tersebut, ingat kita di toko muggle"

"Ohh, tentu saja" Ron berkata sambil memukul keningnya sendiri "aku lupa'

"Ayo pulang"

"Ayo"

"Apakah kau mau menikah dengan Harry dan hidup bersama dengannya selamanya" Ron berkata sambil menekuk kaki kanannya dan membuka kotak kecil tersebut.

"Dengan mu Ron, bikan aku" koreksi Harry "Aku bisa di Crucio Ginny jika aku berani melamar Hermione, ayo lagi!'

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku Hermione, dan bersama-sama kita merawat anak-anak Ginny" Ron menekuk kakinya lagi tanpa sadar dia telah membuat hari guling-guling saking gelinya.

"Bisakah kau serius Harry" bentak Ron

'Kau aneh Ron, mengapa kau mau mengasuh anak-anak Ginny" Harry meledak tertawa lagi. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnay Ron sadar akan kesalahannya dan tertawa bersama Harry.

Setelah hampir satu jam berlatih dengan penuh kikik geli dari Harry, akhirnya Ron dapat mengucapkan kata 'Apakah kau mau meikah denganku dan hidup bahagia denganku selamanya' dengan fasih, akhiranya mereka berdua kembali ke kasur mereka kembali dan langsung tertidur pulas.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Ron" Harry berkata sampil mengamati Ron yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang entah keberapa kalinya..

"A-aku harap begitu" Ron berkata dengan nada yang sangat gugup.

"Apakah kau perlu _felix felicis_" Harry berkat sambil lalu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Ron agak tersinggung.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari sebelah dan Harry sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Masuklah Kreacher"

Kreacher masuk masih menggunkan celemek dapur dan lansung membungkuk di depan Harry.

"Master Harry, Miss Hermione telah dating dan sedang menunngu di bawah"

"Baiklah Kreacher, kau boleh kembali" ucap Harry.

"Terima kasih Master Harry" dengan suara crack pelan Kreacher hilang daripandangan mereka. Harry langsung turun menuju ruang tamu tepat Hermione berada.

"Hi, Mione" sapa Harry

"Hi, Harry" Hermione balas menyapa " bagaimana kabarmu, sudah lama tak berjumpa"

"Baik Hermione, tugasku di kantor auror sedang menggunung sekarang" gumam Harry

"Wah kasihan sekali kalau begitu, aku punya 20 anak buah yang bersedia mengikuti perintahku jika aku memerintahkan mereka" kata Hermione dengan nada kemenangan.

"Aku tahu itu Hermione, aku..." belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tangga Grimmauld Place dan melihat Ron sedang turun dengan setelah kemeja dan celana jeansnya, serta rambutnya yang rapi membuat dia menjadi lebih tampan.

"Hi, sweatheart" sapa Hermione dengan rona merah di sekeliling pipinya.

'Hi juga Mione, ayo kita berangakt sekarang" ajak Ron.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kita mau dinner dimana sih?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Ron menjawab "Bye Harry"

"Bye Ron, dan semoga sukses.

Mengikuti nasihat Harry, akhirnya Ron mendapatkan sebuah café romantis di samping sungai Thames di London. Ron memnyewa sebuah tempat untuk berdua saja dengan Hermione dan memesan 2 buah porsi makanan. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Ron memberanikan dirinya.

"Umm, Hermione" Ron berkata dan merasakan jantungnya melompat-lompat kencang.

"Ya" Hermione kini mentap muka Ron yang hamper berubah merah.

"A-aku, umm, aku-aku cuma ingin…" Jantung Ron berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, Ron, bicaranya santai saja, jangan gugup begitu"

'Beranikan dirimu Ron, janganlah menjadi pengecut. Hanya beberapa kata dan Hermione akan menjadi milikmu' suara-suara seperti itu berdengung di kepala Ron dan membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ron mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya dan memberanikan diri dan langsung membuka kotak kecil tersebut di depan wajah Hermione.

"Apakah kau mau mendampingi hidupku dengan menikah bersamaku Hermione" Ron berkata dengan mantap dan menatap mata coklat hangat Hermione dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku mau Ron, aku sudah menanti momen ini sejak lama" jawab Hermione dan setitik air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari matanya.

Dengan senyum senang, Ron mengambil cincin yang beradadi kotak kecil tersebut dan memasangnya di jari manis Hermione.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**PS: thanks buat sahabatku Mitha yang udah mengoreksi cerita gaje ini.

Kritik dan saran di review aja ya ^-^


End file.
